


Saikai

by Lupa03



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa03/pseuds/Lupa03
Summary: Before they left each other at the cross roads to go there separate ways they shared a night to together. A last goodbye the final moments of a journey over and a memory to carry with them all. Fuu however got a premenant reminder of the men she trivaled and eventually fell in love with even if it was never ment to be. Nearly 4 years later she is working as a herbalist in a the outskirts of a small town when.....





	Saikai

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome hateful comments will be deleted

     In a small village not much happenes. The years blend and the stories told around the fire at night of two samurai and a girl on a journey to find the one who smelled of sunflowers seem to be no more than a dream.

   Fuu was older now gone was her pink kimono and girlish pin now she wore a green kimono with handstitcked momentos of her past. The small town she had came to years ago was quiet and peaceful. The food was wonderful and her belly was always full being the village herbalist helped to make a steady in come and her days of adventure seemed over.

However in a small moment everything changed, and a bigger adventure started with a sound she had long seemed to have for gotten, Mugens loud voice, "So u finally filled out to be something to look out huh?" Started Fuu looked around to see the samurai almost as she remembered him he had a few wrinkles and seemed to have grown a small beard not like the stubble she remembered. "MUGEN what what are u doing here how did u find me?" Asked Fuu her heart in her throat glancing at the door sharply. "I wasnt fucking look for ya i needed some medicine for a wound and the old bastered at the dumpling stand said to come here." He yelled ploping down snd begining to remove his shirt.

"Mugen you have to leave now come back tomorrow and I will have a look then." said Fuu looking nervous at the door. "Whats the matter got yourself some jackass husband huh?" Smilled Mugen not making anymove to put on his shirt or leave. "No I am happily alome thank you now please lea.." Fuu began to say as a loud yell was heard "MAMA WE ARE HOME" yelled two young boys appearing though the door. One wirh wild black hair and carmel skin the other child seemed to have fair with skin with a brown hairnlike his mother and a small pair of glasses on his nose. Mugen did what he felt would be appropriate for the momnet and said "WHAT THE FUCK?" turning to the young now known mother with fear fury awe and a little sadness in his eyes.


End file.
